Burnt Pancakes
by BecomeVoneVizZeAwesomeMeKeses
Summary: I suck at summaries, so you should just read it...needless to say, some funny stuff happens after Canada wakes up to the smell of burning pancakes
1. Just A Regular Morning

A/N 1: This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you like it. Please be sure to review and I will try to add new chapters when I write them

A/N 2: For those of you who don't know, Scheiße is basically German for Shit

I woke up to the sounds of German cursing and the smell of burning pancakes. Obviously, something that would inevitably be funny was happening in my kitchen. I grabbed Kumajiro and walked down the stairs and to my kitchen, while rubbing my eyes and yawning.

Prussia was standing in the middle of my kitchen wearing dark blue boxers with yellow birds on them and an apron that said 'Kiss Ze Awesome Me!' He was waving around a frying pan while shouting insults at my stove. On the counter next to the stove, there was a platter of very badly burnt pancakes.

I dropped Kumajiro so I could ran up and hug him. I was just tall enough that my head rested between his shoulder blades. "You tried to make me breakfast!" I tried to say it loudly, but it came out as a mere whisper.

"Scheiße! Birdie, you're supposed to be asleep!" Prusia exclaimed.

I stepped back and giggled. "I felt a disturbance in the Force." I said as I pointed at the charcoaled pancakes.

Prussia sniffed and looked down, "Don't make fun of me...I was trying to do something nice for once."

I walked around until I was facing him and put my hands on my hips, "Is the great and mighty Prussia feeling depressed and un-awesome?"

"N-n-n-no!" Prussia stuttered.

"Then cheer up!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air.

"I will!" He exclaimed as he thumped his fist against his chest. It just so happened to be the hand that he was holding the frying pan with.

"Owwww!" He exclaimed, throwing the pan across the room.

"Calm down!" I exclaimed, "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

I ran up to him and started taking his apron off to see if he bruised himself.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a tight embrace, "You know, if you wanted me to strip, you could have just asked." He kissed my forehead and whispered into my ear, "I love you, Birdie."

I hugged him and whispered back, "I love you too." We stood just like that. Him in his boxers and me in my pj's.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door and we jumped apart like guilty children.

"You go get dressed, and I'll get the door." I said as I stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"I'll be back soon." He promised as he ran up the stairs to my room.

The knock came again, it sounded urgent this time. I walked over and opened the door.

"Scheiße." I muttered.


	2. Enter the Annoying Brother

"Canadia, dude, you've got to let me in!"

"America, what the hell are you doing at my house?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Well," America explained nervously as he glanced behind him, "I was having a drink with Russia at this random bar when Belarus popped out of fucking nowhere and started trying to kill me. I ran all the way here, Russia was running behind me but when I looked back, he was being dragged by his foot. Belarus is fucking scary, dude!"

I shook my head but let him in.

"I'm gonna hide under your bed." America declared in his **HERO** voice as he pushed past me and walked into my house.

"No!" I exclaimed. _Wow, my voice was actually above a whisper. _It's not that me and Prussia dating is supposed to be a secret, but I don't necessarily want my little brother to be the first to find out.

"Birdie, what's wrong?" Prussia asked as he ran down the stairs pulling on his shirt. His eyes got big when he saw America, "What's he doing here?"

"What am **I** doing here? This is my brother's house. What the hell are _**YOU**_ doing here?"

"Scheiße!" I muttered.

"Since when do you curse?" They yelled at me at the same time, they shot each other death glares.

"I guess Prussia is rubbing off on me." I gulped. _Thanks guys, your just now noticing that I curse? Feeling the love here..._

"Looks to me like he's doing a whole hell of a lot more than that!" America grumbled as he cracked his knuckles viscously.

"Now now," I said, trying to calm the situation before it got really bad. "Let's not resort to violence. I just got these rugs and would prefer that they didn't get bloodstains in them. How 'bout everyone calms down and I make pancakes. After all, maple is the answer to everything. Besides, don't you have some hiding to do, America? I have a guest bedroom upstairs, third door to the right."

They gave each other menacing looks before grudgingly going their seperate ways. I sighed in relief, _disaster one averted._


	3. Finally An Edible Breakfast

A/N 1: This is all I have written so far, if you have any suggestions on what you think should happen, leave a review or private message me

A/N 2: I will try to update every other day if I can, but it might end up being everyday depending on how fast I can write a good chapter :)

* * *

"Guys! Breakfast is ready." I called up the stairs. It would be a miracle if they could hear me.

"YAY! Birdie made the awesome me some pancakes!" Prussia cheered as he ran down the stairs.

"Wow, this means you heard me." I thought out loud.

"Birdie, I will always hear you." He said as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"It seems like your the only one who does..." I trailed off as I buried my head into his chest.

He leaned down to whisper into my ear, "Maybe it is because I know what it feels like to not be heard."

I looked up into his eyes. He smiled at me before leaning down to kiss my forehead and hugging me tightly.

"Dudes, this overexposure to PIA is pissing me off, I need some pancakes ASAP." America yelled at us as he leaned on the doorway to my kitchen.

I stepped away from Prussia quickly and saw a flash of hurt go across his face before he squashed it down. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. I looked at America quizzically as we squeezed past him, "PIA?"

America rolled his eyes, "PIA stands for Puke Inducing Actions. Like all this lovey dovey crap you do with Prussia over there. I don't understand why you like him so much with his weird white hair and creepy red eyes."

I glared at my brother, "How is what we do any different from what you and England do?" I looked over at Prussia, "And besides, I think his white hair and red eyes make him look about a million times hotter than you even THINK you are." Prussia grinned at me.

"What me and Iggy do is WAY different from what you weird people do...and I take offence at that last comment, considering I am the _**SEXIEST DAMN BEAST THAT EVER WALKED THIS EARTH**_!" America declared as we sat down at my table and he started shoving pancakes into his face.

"Explain to me how it's different!" I demanded as I started pouring maple syrup on my tower of pancakes.

America looked up and slammed his fist against the table making me jump. "It just is damn it! I'm the HERO and I said so!"

Prussia grumbled through a mouthful of pancakes, "The hero my ass."

I snorted and nearly choked on a bite of mapley goodness as America glared at the both of us. We continued eating in silence.


	4. That Awkward Moment

I was standing by my sink, washing dishes, after a very silent and awkward breakfast. I _**HATE**_ washing dishes! Nobody can possibly grasp the depth of my hatred for dishes. However, I have to wash them because a) I'm the only one living in my house and b) Prussia refuses to wash the dishes when he stays here because he's too 'awesome' for such 'un-awesome' housework.

While I was musing to myself about dishes, I felt two arms suddenly wrap themselves around my waist.

"How is my little Birdie doing?" Prussia asked as he set his head on top of mine.

"Better, now that you're here." I whispered as I shyly leaned into his embrace.

Prussia snorted, "That's so corny, it would be unattractive if somebody else said it."

I feigned surprise, "Does that mean I'm unattractive?"

I could practically see his eyes pop out of his head, "N-n-no Birdie, that's not what I meant!"

I quickly turned around so I could look at his face. My back pressed up against the counter as I placed my right hand on his chest. I put my other hand on the back of his neck and started playing with his hair. "I don't believe you." I challenged.

His eyes darkened and he picked me up and sat me on top of the counter. I gasped as he ripped my nightshirt off and several buttons scattered on the floor. Prussia began planting kisses on my bare chest. His hands lightly travelled up and down my spine. I moaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

"_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!**_" America shouted from the doorway.

I jumped down from the sink and stepped away from Prussia while desperately trying to re-button my shirt, "N-n-n-nothing, we were just...just...ummm,"

"Just ummm **NOTHING**!" America shouted again as he stomped through the kitchen, "I can't prevent you guys from ever having sex, but seriously, **NOT WHILE I'M HERE**!"

I glanced at Prussia before I looked down and mumbled, "We haven't actually had sex...I'm still a virgin.."

America stood dumbfounded, "You guys haven't...not even once?"

My face burned uncontrollably, "No...not even once."

America just stood there and stared at us. I shuffled my feet and looked at the ground steadily.

"Well, this is awkward." Prussia stated as he backed away from us, "I'll just let you guys talk then." and with that, he bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Well, what did you come in here for?" I awkwardly asked America, trying to change the subject.

"I just needed the phone so I could call Iggy and see if the coast was clear and ask him to pick me up." He said shaking his head and heading toward my phone that was hanging on the wall.


	5. The Meeting

A/N 1: Sorry for the delay, I've started working on a different fic called Behind Closed Doors.

A/N 2: I am going to start updaing whenever I get the next chapter written.

* * *

I was in the kitchen eavesdropping on America's conversation with England. As I turned around to get a bottle of water from my refrigerator, America hung up the phone.

"Iggy says there is a UN meeting and we **HAVE** to go...unfortunately." America said in a huff.

My eyes widened and I gasped, "That's TODAY?"

America rolled his eyes, "That's what I _JUST_ said."

I looked down at my ruined pj's. There was no way that I could go to a meeting like this, even IF nobody sees me. "I'll be ready in about 10 minutes." I said to America as I turned to go upstairs.

******TIME SKIP******

I stared at the floor. Nobody at the stupid meeting was talking to me. _Why do I even bother to show up? _I thought to myself, _Its not like they would notice if I didn't. _Prussia was sitting 3 seats away...wait, was he asleep? I looked around quietly, England was yelling something about money and was shoving some charts in France's face while America stuffed himself with poison on a bun and Switzerland was threatening to bash everybody's faces in with his Peace Prize.

I stood up and slowly walked over to Prussia. My suspicions were right, he was SNORING for God's sake. I set Kumajiro on the table in front of the sleeping German while I delicately sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

_Damn, he's still asleep. _I looked around again, nobody was paying attention. I leaned my face toward Prussia's and pulled a small piece of hair on the back of his neck while simultaneously planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

Prussia's head snapped up and he let out a little squeak. America looked over and yelled in his **HERO **voice, "**HEY LOOK DUDES! CANADIA IS GIVING PRUSSIA A LAP DANCE!**"

Everybody stopped what they were doing to look at us. "Way to go, Prussia!" France whistled and gave us a thumbs up. My face burned from embarrassment.

"Shut it you bloody wanker!" England shouted as he smacked France with the charts he had in his hands, "What they are doing is completely unacceptable, if they want to have sex, they need to go find a room like they do at home."

"But Iggy, they haven't had sex yet. Canada is still a virgin." America said, blissfully unaware of the glare Prussia was giving him.

I tried to get up but Prussia grabbed my waist and hugged me to him, "What we do isn't anybody else's business." Prussia growled. This was a new side of him, he was usually so carefree and 'awesome'. He then practically pushed me off of him and stomped out of the meeting room.

_What the hell!?_ I thought as I fell on the floor.

All the other nations started muttering to each other. "I can't believe they haven't done anything yet, I seem to remember that Prussia used to have sex with anybody." France commented.

"He hooked up with me, you, Russia, Hungary, Austria...and wasn't there some more?" Spain said thoughtfully to France.

"I wonder what's changed.." France whispered back.

I stood up and walked quickly out of the room before anybody could say something to me directly.


	6. A Fight Between Brothers

**A/N 1: I'm so sorry for the wait, my computer went screwy and I finally got it to work**

* * *

_What the heck was that all about? _I thought to myself as I franticly fled from the meeting room. That was so humiliating! Why did Prussia reject me like that? I have never seen him so...not...normal. I mean, I have seen him when he is in a lot of different moods, but nothing like that. I guess I don't know him as well as I thought I did.

"Yo, Canadia, what was up with Prussia?" America yelled as he ran through the empty hallway to catch up with me.

"What makes you think that I know? Do you really believe that I wanted to be humiliated like that in front of the entire freaking world?!" I kind of fell bad for taking out my frustrations on my little brother, but he was the only one stupid enough to follow me. "And for the love of maple, Could you get my name right for once?" I asked, clenching my fists as I turned to face him

"Wait," America gave me a confused look, "your name isn't Canadia?"

I mentally face palmed. "You seriously don't know my name?" I'm your older brother! How could you not know my name?!" I had to calm down so my anger didn't get the best of me; I could already feel myself breaking.

America held up his hands in surrender, nut I knew him well enough to know he was getting pissed. "Don't yell at me, at least I know you fucking exist!"

I threw my hands into the air. "The whole world knows I exist now, but at least they actually know my name! That's more than I can say for my own BROTHER! Just go back to the meeting and leave me the hell alone, I can't deal with your shit right now."

America looked hurt at my rejection, but I was beyond caring. He franticly tried to get me to understand, "B-b-but I was only trying to help."

"You can't help me! You have never been invisible to anyone! Everyone knows your name and most of them respect you! You don't even have the faintest clue of how I feel or what I go through. Hell, you don't even know my name! The only one who even had the slightest idea of how I feel is Prussia and you went and ruined that for me by telling everyone that I was giving him a lap dance, WHICH I WAS NOT DOING!" I took a deep breath before turning my back to him, "You are no brother of mine." Tears flowed freely down my cheeks and it was all I could do to keep my voice from trembling, "Go back to the meeting and leave me alone."

America's voice shook as he took a deep breath. "Fine, if that's how its going to be." His voice was thick with tears. He then turned on his heels and sullenly walked back to the meeting.

I screwed my eyes shut and clenched my fists as I took deep breaths, trying to reign in my emotions.

Applause rang out through the empty hall. "Well, that was dramatic."


End file.
